NCIS at Hogwarts
by Anniebanani21
Summary: I'm not sure if this is even considered a cross-over. It's NCIS characters going to Hogwarts after the Second War. Tiva and McAbby. T cause I'm paranoid. Tried not to get too OOC, but I think I failed. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I usually try not to mix my few fandoms in my head because it could cause war and explosions :/ Hah, well for some reason my mind keeps trying to put NCIS and Harry Potter together. I wrote a little fic in my notebook about the cast going to see Deathly Hallows part 2 at midnight. It had Tiva and McAbby. I can't decide if I should post it or not… Anyway, I need to explain a few things! I looked up the NCIS character ages and I couldn't figure out how to make that work, soooo I made up my own ages and stuff! I'm using the characters Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva, and Palmer. Palmer might not be in it as much as the other four. Their adjusted bios are on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor NCIS. **

**Tony and McGee started their first year of Hogwarts in 1998 after the war was ended. The next year, Abby started her first year. Ziva and Palmer started Hogwarts the year after Abby. Umm… Tony and Abby are Purebloods and they are close cousins. McGee is Half-Blood and he is a werewolf. He was attacked by Greyback in the summer of 1996. Tony is an animagus and can turn into a Golden Retriever. He goes with McGee on the full moon. Abby is a metamorphagus. She, too, goes out on the full moon and turns herself into various animals, changing each month. The story starts on Ziva and Palmer's first year. Oh! I put everyone is in Gryffindor because I thought it would be too much work to have them be in different houses and I think that they all would do well in Gryffindor. Ok… Here we go **

_**Chapter One**_

Ziva stared at her Hogwarts letter the entire car ride to King's Cross Station. She didn't need to read it anymore since she knew it by heart. She had one luggage with her robes and another pair of muggle clothes folded inside. Her wand hadn't left her hand much since she bought it. She couldn't believe that you could actually do magic with a simple stick! Reading through her text books, she had tried a few simple spells. The only one that was successful was the illuminating charm, Lumos.

Eli David parked the car and helped Ziva place her luggage onto a luggage cart. On top of her luggage was a cage holding a snowy white owl. She had named the owl Nether. Nether was fast asleep and oddly went unnoticed through the crowds of muggles.

"Sweetie, I have to get back to my work. Can you get to the train by yourself?"

"Yes. I will miss you, father," Ziva was almost in tears. She would be away from home for a long time. She was excited to go, but sad to leave her father.

"I will miss you too, Ziva. Shalom, I love you."

"Shalom, father. I love you too."

And with that, her father turned around and left. Ziva watched him leave until he was too far into the crowd of people. She tore her eyes off where her father had just disappeared and looked down to her ticket.

"Platform 9 ¾? Where is that?" She whispered to herself. She walked over to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. There wasn't a sign insight!

"Are you new here?" The voice caused Ziva to jump almost a foot in the air. She spun around to find the source of the voice. There was a girl who looked to be about the age of her, if not a year older. She had black pigtails and wore a strange amount of make-up. She was wearing a shirt that read 'Weird Sisters.' The tops of her platform boots were covered by a pair of black cargo pants.

"Err…" Ziva didn't know what to say. She knew that you weren't supposed to talk about magic to muggles. Who was this girl?

"Don't worry; I'm a witch, too!" She quickly looked around guiltily and lowered her voice, "I'm a witch, too. You're probably wondering how to get onto the platform. My luggage and owl are already on the train. I just came back out here to see if I could help any newcomers. My names Abby. Abby Scuito. What's yours?"

"Err… My name is Ziva David. It's spelt D-A-V-I-D. Confuses most people," Ziva was taken aback by Abby's rambling. She hadn't heard anyone else cram so much into less than 15 seconds, "So, you go to Hogwarts as well?"

"Oh yeah! It's amazing! You're going to have so much fun. This is my second year. I'm in Gryffindor. What house do you thing you'll be in? I hope you are in Gryffindor also. We could have so much fun! We wouldn't have the same classes because you're a year younger, but we could hang out in the common room and stuff! Oh that would be so much fun! I don't have many friends that are girls…well I don't have any at all. The only friends I've got are my cousin and his friend Tim. They're pretty awesome. You should come into our compartment! We always have it to ourselves. Oh! You need to get onto the platform! Okay, all you have to do is run at the wall and you'll just pass right through! I promise! Just run, but don't run into any muggles. That could cause some questions…"

Holy cricket this girl talks a lot! Doesn't she run out of breath? She sounds like she drinks a gallon of caffeine a minute! Wait, did she say to run through the wall?

"I just run right through here?"

"Yeah! I can go with you if you like."

Ziva nodded. She was still not sure about the whole 'running through the wall thing.' She ran anyway. Whoa! She just passed right through the brick wall? How was that even possible? Ziva ran after her and passed through also!

She almost ran right into Abby. There was a whole different platform! The sign said 'Platform 9 ¾.' There was a big, scarlet train blowing steam out that made it almost impossible to see past your nose.

"See! I knew you could do it! Come on, let's go find Tony and Tim. They said they were going to stay in the compartment and make sure nobody else tries to get in it."

Ziva followed Abby over to the door into the train. Her luggage and Nether were being carried in by men, so she wouldn't have to worry about hauling them up the stairs. Abby had almost a death grip on Ziva's hand as she guided her through the train. They finally reached the sliding door to the compartment where two boys were already sitting in.

"Hey Abbs! Who's that?" asked the one who had the same eyes as Abby, but did not share many other traits. Her make-up must cover most of it up, thought Ziva.

"Tony," she gestured to the said boy, "Tim," she moved her hand to the other boy sitting opposite of Tony; "This is Ziva David. I met her outside the platform. She's a first year."

Ziva smiled at the two boys. It was obvious now which one was Abby's cousin. The other one, Tim, looked nothing like her. Tony and Tim looked the same age and appeared to be close friends the way they were talking before Abby interrupted.

"Welcome to the Wizarding World, Ziva," this time Tim spoke. He had a sweet smile and appeared harmless, but there was something in his eyes that told her he had seen things that were worse than she could ever imagine.

"I'm guessing you've experienced the ramblings of Abby already. She could go on FOREVER if she didn't have to breathe occasionally!" As soon as the words came out of Tony's mouth, something extraordinary happened. Abby's hair turned flaming red! It looked like it was on fire! Ziva heard a large intake of breath and then realized it was her own.

"Oh you haven't shown Ziva your abilities yet?" Tim asked in a slightly amused voice. He loved it when people freaked out over Abby's abilities.

"Sorry! I'm a metamorphagus. It means that I can change my appearance at will. I think I'm one of the only ones. Well, there's Teddy. He's one of my distant cousins. Such a cute kid. I miss Tonks. She was his mother and she used to be the only metamorphagus in Britain. We're extremely rare. She along with her husband, Remus Lupin, were killed in the war."

Abby, who had started the ramble in an excited, happy voice, now, had tears in her eyes. Her hair had turned brown, matching Tony's hair color exactly. Tim, who she had sat down next to, put an arm around her comfortingly. That seemed to do the trick. Her hair changed to an electrifying blue as a smile spread across her face. Tony smirked at her knowingly, but didn't say anything. Ziva thought that maybe there was something going on between Tim and Abby, but she thought better to ask until later maybe.

"Here, have a seat, Zi. Is it okay if I call you that?" The way that Tony said that made Ziva feel comfortable. She would analyze it later.

"Yeah, sure," was all she could muster up.

"Oooo, you have a pretty thick accent there, Miss Israeli. So, are you muggle-born?"

At first Ziva didn't know what this meant. She quickly put the pieces together and answered yes.

"I bet it was a big surprise. I was expecting mine already. Well, I didn't want to be a squib, so I was a little anxious. You see, Abby and I are Purebloods. Everyone in our family is magic. It's a bit annoying, actually. When you're a pureblood, you're related to everybody! Including people who you hate. Especially the Black family. Urgh, that Slytherin infested part of my family is a nightmare! More than half are dead now, after the war and all, but there's still a few and that's a few too many."

Tony almost sounded like Abby. He was rambling, but not at the same speed as Abby.

"Hey, do you watch muggle movies? I love muggle movies! There aren't any wizard movies, but I bought a muggle machine that uses the little circles to play the movie on a box. It took a while to set up, but with a little magic, it was perfect. Have you seen the one with Leonardo Di Capri and Kate Winslet? It was called Titanic. Wonderful movie!"

Tony's eyes lit up when he began talking about movies. Ziva could barely hold in her laugh. Listening to him explain a DVD player was the most hilarious thing she had heard in a while. Tony continued to talk about movies and the workings of the DVD player for a few hours.

"Anything off the Trolley, dears?"

Ziva took her eyes off Tony and looked outside the compartment. There was an older lady pushing a trolley full of interesting looking snacks and candies.

"Ziva has never had this stuff! We'll take the lot!" Tony pulled out an incredible amount of Galleons and Sickles that were in his pocket. He only used a few, but they had enough candy to feed a 'Horntail', whatever that was.

Tony, Tim, and Abby explained various types of candy to Ziva. She became very cautious of the candy after a while. Especially the Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans after she had eaten what looked like a Tuti Fruity, but was vomit.

"Hey, Ziva! Let's go change into our robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," Abby ushered her off to an empty compartment.

After they finished changing, Ziva looked at herself in the reflection in the glass. She looked like a real wizard! It looked so strange, yet so normal at the same time.

"Tony and Tim are very nice. Tony's funny when he's talking about the movies."

"Oh my gosh, he talks about them all the time! You'll learn to just tell him to shut up soon. Oh! Were here!" They train gave a sudden stop.

"You get to go in the boats since you're a first year. The lake is pretty cool, but don't jump in. There's a giant squid or something in there. I think there are also mermaids. Well I guess I'll see you later. I hope you get into Gryffindor!"

Abby and Ziva disembarked the train. The day had passed during their train ride and it was now dark. Abby was at lost on where to go. Abby told her not to worry about her trunk and owl; they would end up in the common room that you end up in.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!"

Ziva walked over to the man. When she got there, she realized that the man was taller than the train. He was huge! She wasn't the only one staring in awe. There was a boy, smaller than her, who had big glasses on that nearly covered up his entire face. His hair was short, unlike Tony's whose hair slightly fell over his face and Tim's whose hair curved up so it didn't make contact with his forehead.

The giant man introduced himself as Hagrid and led the group of kids including Ziva over to the boats. Ziva was in a boat alongside the boy with big glasses and another boy who looked like he might hurl. Ziva situated herself as far away from the hurler as possible.

Hogwarts was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her entire life. It was a huge castle! She would get so lost, but couldn't wait to be inside of it! They left the boats and were guided into the castle and down a hallway by a lady named Professor McGonagall. She seemed stern but nice.

"You will be sorted into four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin."

There were a few gasp at the mention of Slytherin. Ziva heard Tony mention in on the train, but thought nothing more of it until now. She heard someone whisper, "There's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Ziva became scared that she would be put in Slytherin.

"In a few moments the Sorting Ceremony will begin and you will walk through these doors to be sorted." Professor McGonagall waited almost a minute before opening the giant doors and allowing First years to walk in a line to the Sorting Hat.

All you have to do is put on a hat? Ziva had been expecting the worse.

Professor McGonagall began calling names in alphabetical order. Ziva realized what was so nerve-racking now. The hat would read your mind. It could access anything it wanted just by being on your head. Ziva started to shake with nerves.

"David, Ziva"

Wow! She pronounced my name right! Oh yeah, I have to walk up there, Ziva thought. She walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the shabby, old hat on Ziva's head.

"Hmmm…Very interesting," the hat spoke, "You might do well in Slytherin, but you don't have that bad of a heart…Not Hufflepuff…You're very intelligent and would do extremely well in Ravenclaw, but that doesn't seem fit…There's more to you than just smarts and loyalty…I know…GRYFFINDOR!"

Ziva let out a breath that she didn't know was held inside of her. She was going to be with Abby, Tony, and Tim! She was in a good house! She was still shaking, but not out of nerves. Ziva walked down and sat next to Tony. In front of her were Abby and Tim. Everyone shook her hand. The rest of the first years were sorted. A few more came into Gryffindor including the boy with the glasses. His name was Jimmy Palmer. He, too, seemed to relax a bit after hearing the name Gryffindor come out of the folds in the hat.

After everyone had been sorted, Professor McGonagall got up from the chair that the headmistress chair and cleared her voice.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to tell our first years and remind everyone that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds. You also cannot roam the grounds at night."

The speech continued on, but it mainly said to follow the rules or you're in trouble. There was a new Herbology Professor. His name was Professor Longbottom. Everyone clapped after he was introduced. It seemed that he was famous among the older students, among the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years.

When Professor McGonagall was finished, the empty tables filled with food that looked absolutely delicious! It surprised Ziva a little, but not much surprises her anymore.

After everyone was finished eating, the prefects led each house to said house's common room. Ziva walked with Abby, Tony, and Tim up staircases that moved! Finally, they reached a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password, please?"

"Drouble"

The students were let in. The prefect, who had given the password, spoke again, "This is the Gryffindor Common room. The girl's dormitories up on the right, boy's same on the left."

"Yeah, we know, Dennis!" one of the fourth years shouted.

"Oh, shut up, Morgan!"

Ziva didn't realize how tired she was until she yawned. She and Abby said goodnight to Tony and Tim, then walked up to their dormitories. Sleep came to Ziva as soon as her head hit the pillow. Nether was in her cage by the window and Ziva's trunk was beside her bed. This had been a perfect day. She felt like this place could be a second home. Or maybe a better home. Her father was always working. He was the director of Mossad and wanted Ziva to join as soon as she was old enough. Ziva was ecstatic when she got her letter; it meant she didn't have to work with Mossad. Her mother and sister had been killed because of Mossad. Ziva didn't like it before they were killed and now she just flat out hates it. She hates it more than anything in the world. She and her father moved to England, thinking it would be safer than staying in Israel. It didn't help. Now she has to spend most of the time alone, because her father had to stay in Israel for his job. She was so used to being alone, that it felt weird to talk so much and be around so many people today. She liked it. This could definitely be a better home.

It was home.

**I have several other chapters finished, but they aren't as good as this one. If you want me to continue, please review! Thanks! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Ziva woke up to sunlight spilling into the room through the windows. She couldn't remember when exactly, but at some point, she let Nether out of her cage. Ziva got dressed and headed down to the common room to meet up with Abby. Abby was sitting next to Tim on the couch and Tony was in the giant arm chair.

"Tony! Urgh! Will you shut up about your movies?"

Ziva walked over to the other giant armchair next to Tony and took a seat. It was so big that it almost swallowed her whole. Tim had his nose in a book and was ignoring the bickering cousins. Tony had his legs propped up on the chair's arm nearest to Abby. His head was resting on the opposite one nearest to Ziva. When she sat down, he bent his head back so he was looking at her upside down. He put on a "Classic DiNozzo Smile" as he called it yesterday.

"Hey, Zi!"

"Hello, Tony. So do we get breakfast here?"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you. Ready to go down there?"

Ziva nodded and they made their way down the changing staircases and into the Great Hall. There was enough food to eat for a whole year set out on the tables. They sat down in what appeared to be the usual way (Tim and Abby across from Ziva and Tony.) Ziva piled toast and eggs onto her plate.

After they ate, Ziva headed to her classes. Her favorites were Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Ziva began to get used to her classes and continued the same schedule for several weeks.

Abby and Ziva were doing homework in the library when Tony walked in. He sat down next to Abby.

"Abbs, the full moon is in two days. You up for it?"

"Bloody hell! I had almost forgotten!"

"Err… What's so special about the full moon? Are you guys in some sort of cult or something?" Ziva was a little concerned now.

"Hah, no. Okay…Tim…Tim's a werewolf," Tony whispered, "He was bitten by a werewolf named Greyback about eight years ago. He changes every full moon. I did a dreadful transformation into an animagus so that I could go with him every full moon. I'm a dog."

"Oh…uh..." Ziva didn't know what to say. This was completely unexpected. Ziva had nothing against werewolves, but then again, she didn't know they existed.

"Yeah. I'm a metamorphagus, so I can change into whatever animal I want."

"So…could I become an ani…animin…whatever you said?" Ziva thought that it sounded interesting now. Tim was a good man and she wanted to go with him.

"It's a horrible process. Hurts a bit. I could teach you how to do it…It would take some time. You might have it finished by next year. Why don't you come out tonight and see if you really want to. Don't worry; Tim's not that dangerous when he's had the Wolfsbane. Abbs and I won't let him touch you."

"Okay. I'll come. Wait, we can't go out at night! It's against school rules!"

"Shhhhh!" both Tony and Abby hissed, "We have permission from McGonagall."

The rest of the day passed without incident. The only ones left in the common room were Abby, Tony, Ziva, and Tim. They didn't know that Palmer was in one of the chairs.

"Watch this, Zi!" After Tony spoke, he started to shrink and morph into an animal. He was a dog! A Golden Retriever by the looks of it. He made a cute dog, Ziva thought.

A gasp was heard from one of the giant armchairs, "I didn't know you were an animagus! I'm one, too!"

The voice came from Jimmy Palmer, the boy with the big glasses. He jumped up from the chair with a little difficulty since it was four times his size. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he, too, shrunk down into an animal. He was a raccoon! Wow! You could see the lines of his glasses and everything.

Tony barked quietly at the new creature. Jimmy made some strange sound in retort. Abby was almost as shocked as Ziva.

"Hey, Tony! He should come with us!"

Tony growled at Abby.

"Watch it, DiNozzo. Don't growl at her!" Ziva had almost forgotten that Tim was there. "Guys we need to get going. The sun is setting and I don't feel good."

They walked down hallways until they came up to a statue. Palmer was coming along as well as Ziva this time.

Abby said some password and the statue moved aside. There was a passage way that they followed for quite some time. Finally, they reached a door.

"This is the Shrieking Shack. It's were we go for Tim's transformations."

They headed inside. The Shrieking Shack reminded Ziva of a haunted house she had gone in with her sister Tali once before. It seemed like a hundred years ago now.

All of the sudden Tim shouted out in pain. The sun had fallen and the moon shone bright in the sky. His body was shaking and changing. His ears grew, his face morphed, his legs turned into what appeared to be dog legs, and his skin changed to fur. He had changed into a werewolf before her eyes.

Abby had morphed, also. She was a tiger and stood in front of Ziva. This was the strangest sight Ziva had ever seen. Palmer, now a raccoon, seemed to shake slightly.

Tim, the werewolf, didn't attack them. He simply stood there for a while before walking around the Shack. Ziva kept a safe distance, but Tony and Abby walked alongside him. Soon, the sun started to rise, and Tim began morphing back into a human. He looked like he was in great pain. His clothes were torn and ripped enough to see his chest. He had so many scars. One in particular looked like a giant bite mark. Ziva felt bad for Tim.

Tony changed back into a human and so did Abby and Palmer. Everyone was human again. There were bags under Tim's eyes.

Abby was the first to speak, "Come on, Timmy. Let's go get you in your bed so you can sleep. Tony's going to take notes for you in all of your classes."

Tim didn't say anything. He looked too weak to do anything right now. Tony took one of Tim's arms and put it around his shoulders. Abby did the same and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ziva and Palmer followed them through the passageway and back into the Gryffindor common room. Tony brought Tim up to their dormitories, leaving behind Abby, Ziva, and Palmer.

"He'll start getting back to normal near the end of the week. This thing tears him up." Abby's voice was sad.

**Guys I am like, sooo sorry! I have so much homework every night now. I promise to try and get these chapters edited and put up. I already have a bunch written, but it needs editing and a good old read over before I put it online. I only reread the beginning of this chapter, so there will probably be mistakes. Sorry ): Please don't A.K. me! Thanks! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

There was less than two months till Christmas after the Halloween feast. Time passed quicker than Ziva thought possible. With little luck, she was still trying to become an animagus. It was painful sometimes and very long. Tony hadn't lied. She wished that she was like Abby and could change her appearance at will.

Ziva, being Jewish, had planned to spend Christmas break celebrating Hanukah with her father. Two weeks before the break started, he sent her a letter with Nether saying that he wouldn't be able to make it. There was a very important mission at work that would have him tied up for several months. Ziva could feel her eyes fill with tears. Her father worked a lot, but he always made time for Hanukah.

"Aw, Zi don't cry! You can stay at my house over break. Abby and Tim will be there. We celebrate Christmas, but we can also celebrate Hanukah for you if you like," Ziva cheered up a bit when she heard Tony's voice. This seems to be happening a lot lately. It'll be something to think about tonight, Ziva thought.

"Yeah, we could have so much fun! My mum, dad, and I live next to Tony's house. I spend most of my time over there. There's plenty of room. You could share a room with me if you like, or you could have your own room. Tim stays in Tony's room when he's over. Have you ever flown a broom? Oh, I guess you have when you had flying lessons. Well, we own a bunch of brooms so we could have our own quidditch match!" Abby was rambling again at incredible speeds.

"Yeah I have to practice," Tony said excitedly. He loved quidditch almost as much as movies, "We have a match against Slytherin in January.

"That sounds like fun. Oh, you guys don't have to celebrate Hanukah for me. I don't really care that much about it anymore. It was okay when I was in Israel, but I think I prefer Christmas here in Britain," that was the truth. It just wasn't the same in a different country and without her mother and Tali, "I love flying! I'm trying out for the team next year. I want to be chaser or something."

"Yeah, you could give Tony a run for his money with your flying skills. I saw you out of the window in Transfiguration during your flying lessons. She's really good, Tony," Abby was possibly the nicest person in the world according to Ziva.

"Sweet! If you're a catcher then we could practice since I'm keeper. Thanks for the support, Abbs. We'll see who the best flier is soon," Tony mockingly glared at Ziva, causing her to mockingly glare back before they burst into laughter. Tim shook his head and continued, with a smile on his face, reading his book.

Ziva packed her trunk and brought it down to the common room. She placed it next to Abby, Tim, and Tony's trunks. She also had Nether's empty cage. She sent a letter to her father saying that she would be staying at a friend's house and Happy Hanukah. Abby had a small owl that flew in circles inside her cage. She called it Nike. Tony had a rather large, brown owl named Ares. Ares was trying to sleep, but Nike kept waking him up. Tim didn't have a pet.

They board the train and talked the day away. Tony had his portable movie player that Ziva and Abby gave him for his birthday. Tim and Jimmy had bought him several new movies. Abby was fast asleep after about an hour on the train and Tim was reading a book the whole time. Tony asked if he wanted to watch a movie, but he said that he was reading a good book. Ziva noted how Abby was lying across several seats and the top of her head was against the side of Tim's leg. He didn't seem uncomfortable. Palmer was reading Quidditch through the Ages and sitting on the other side of Ziva. It was a large compartment so there were several seats between them. He, too, rejected Tony's movie offer.

Tony asked Ziva if she wanted to watch a movie with him. She said she would as long as he didn't talk about the movie during the movie. He picked out his favorite Christmas movie, 'It's a Wonderful Life.' The movie was actually very good, but Ziva was still tired from a combination of the full moon the other night and trying to become an animagus. During some point in the movie, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, her head was on Tony's shoulder. She didn't dare move after she heard his soft snores. His head tilted slightly to where it was just barely resting upon her head. This felt…right. Comfortable. Several words came to Ziva's mind that confused her, so she tossed them into the 'I'll think about it later' pile in her head. The pile was getting huge.

Abby was still asleep, but had moved her head onto Tim's left leg. He was stroking her hair in an almost loving way. Abby was smiling in her sleep. Her hair was changing colors in her sleep, also. Every time Tim would touch her, it turned to the same electrifying blue it was on the way to Hogwarts so long ago. When Tim saw Ziva wake up and look over at him, his face turned red and he pulled his hand away quickly. Ziva smiled softly at him, but fell back to sleep a few moments later.

"Zi…Zi, wake up. We're here. Come on, Zi, wake up!" Ziva thought the voice sounded familiar. It was a pleasant sound, but it was familiar. She opened her eyes and saw Tony's sea green eyes staring into her own chocolate browns.

"Mmmrph…I don' wanna get up," Tony cracked a grin at Ziva's sleepy voice. She eventually got up. "Bloody hell! I forgot to change into my muggle clothes!"

"We still have about fifteen minutes, Ziva. Tony was just trying to scare you. Abby's about to go change, too," Tim's voice sounded a little croaky. He must have fallen asleep as well.

When Ziva and Abby returned in muggle clothes, the boys had theirs on too. Ziva could see King's Cross Station out the window.

Tony, Abby, Tim, and Ziva said there goodbyes to Jimmy and walked over to where Tony said his dad would be. They had just arrived in a muggle minivan. Their trunks and owls were put in the trunk. Mr. DiNozzo shared striking similarities with his son, but his were aged.

"Hey, Dad. This is Ziva David. She's a first year Gryffindor. Her dad canceled their Christmas Break plans so I said that she could stay with us. She and Abby are going to share a room. Zi, this is my dad. Anthony DiNozzo Sr."

"Pleasure," they both said at the same time. After shaking hands, Mr. DiNozzo opened up the back door of the van to let everyone in. Ziva could tell that he had used magic to make it much bigger on the inside. There were seats across from each other like in a limo. Tony was the first to jump in, followed by Tim, Abby, and then Ziva.

Abby wasn't lying when she said the mansion was 'HUGE.' The kids grabbed their possessions and ran up the stairs into the two rooms they would be sleeping in.

Ziva and Abby arrived at a door that said 'Abby Scuito's Room. STAY OUT TONY DINOZZO!' It caused Ziva to laugh out loud.

"I wrote that a long time ago," Abby said as she opened the door. The room was big and it had two beds. There were posters of wizard bands all over the walls. There was also a speaker system in the corner of the room. "They put a charm on my room so that no matter how loud my music is, you can't hear it outside of my room. It's amazing!"

"Yeah," was all Ziva could say. She was in amazement how huge this place was and how full of magic it was. There was stuff everywhere that would move by itself or do things by itself. There were also portraits that would move and talk to you.

In the next week, Ziva, Tony, and Abby would play quidditch in the back yard. Tim didn't like flying that much and preferred to stay on the ground. He was the referee. Abby and Tony almost got into a fist fight over a penalty. Tim told Ziva that they did that a lot when competing.

Before they knew it, Christmas had arrived. Abby's mother took them all shopping so they could get each other gifts. Ziva got Tim a book called 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard', Abby the newest cd from Weird Sisters, Palmer a box of Bertie Bots and a figurine of a raccoon that she got the store keeper to put a spell on it that made it move around like a living animal. She was having trouble finding something for Tony. She knew that his father was getting him a Firebolt, Abby was getting him a broom polishing kit, and Tim was getting him a book that had information about over a thousand different muggle movies.

The idea came to Ziva in a flash. He had never seen a movie in a movie theater! She quickly ran over to Abby and told her the idea.

"That's brilliant! Wait, what's a movie theater?" Ziva laughed.

"It's a place where you can see a brand new movie on a giant screen and speakers that lined the walls. It's really cool."

"He'd love that! So are you too going together?" Abby winked at Ziva.

"Why did you wink? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Ziva. You like Tony and you can't deny it! I've seen the way you look at him. I saw you sleeping on his shoulder on the train."

"Okay…I haven't figured out my feelings yet, but I might have some for him."

"Yeah and he has some for you, too. I see the way he looks back at you. I saw him rest his head on yours. Tony's an idiot and he won't realize his feelings for a while probably, but trust me, he has them. He's a good guy. You two would make the cutest couple in the world!"

Ziva couldn't help but smile at Abby's words. She hoped that Abby was right about Tony liking Ziva.

"Abby, do you like Tim?"

Abby seemed to be taken aback by what Ziva said, "Err… I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha! You soooooooo like 'Timmy!' Your hair goes crazy every time he touches you!"

"Alright, alright! Keep your voice down, will you? I've had a crush on Tim since I was nine years old. I'm getting him this for Christmas," Abby reached into her bag and pulled out an old muggle type-writer. "He's always talking about how he wants to write a book. I thought maybe this could help him. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think its bloody brilliant. He's going to love it!"

Ziva and Abby headed over to the muggle movie theater down the street. It was on a part that Abby said they never came down, so that's probably why Tony has never heard of it before. The theater was having a Christmas special. They were showing 'It's a Wonderful Life' at 8:00pm on Christmas Day. Abby assured Ziva that they would be allowed to go. There was also a fireplace inside the theater where they could come by floo powder. Ziva bought two tickets.

The next morning, Abby and Ziva were woken up by Tony. He seemed like a five year old kid on caffeine.

"WAKE UP GUYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS, ABBS! MERRY CHRISTMAS, ZI!"

"TONY, SHUT UP!" Abby then said a word that Ziva could tell was a swear word in the wizard world.

"TONY! I know how to kill someone 17 different ways with a paperclip! Imagine what I could do with a wand!" Ziva and Abby burst in to uncontrollable fits of laughter at Tony's horrified expression.

Once everyone was in the living room, they were allowed to open presents. Christmas was a new thing for Ziva. She had many more presents than she expected. She got a framed picture of her, Tony, Abby, Tim, and Palmer from Tim. Abby gave her a basket of things from Honeydukes and a few items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Palmer sent her her own a set of Wizard's Chess pieces and a chocolate frog. Abby's parents gave her a Gryffindor toboggan and she received a new sweater from Mr. DiNozzo. She got to Tony's present last. It was a small box with a neat, red and yellow (Gryffindor colors) bow on top. She untied the bow and opened the box slowly. Ziva gasped after looking inside it. There was a golden necklace with a charm that had her name on it. There was a small Star of David on each end. It was beautiful!

"Want me to put it on you?"

Ziva nearly jumped, "Oh yes, please. Thank you so much, Tony. It's beautiful! My present to you is nothing compared to this…"

"I was going to ask you about my present from you. Err… what is it?"

"It's two movie tickets. Have you ever heard of a movie theater?"

"No, but it sounds like something I'll like," he smiled that DiNozzo smile that gave Ziva butterflies in her stomach.

"I think you're going to love it. The theater is having a special at 8 tonight. We're going to see 'It's a Wonderful Life.'"

"That's my favorite movie! You're amazing, Zi."

If Ziva was a metamorphagus, her hair would be changing vibrant colors at lightning speeds.

They had a lovely Christmas dinner. It was the best food Ziva had eaten other than Hogwarts' feasts. Tim was still going on about how he loved the type-writer for hours. He had given Abby an antique broach that she had said looked like her grandmothers. Ziva remembered Abby saying that to them when they passed the muggle's antique store in town. When Abby received it, she had tears rolling down her face. She kissed Tim on the cheek causing Tim to turn redder than he had been on the train. Tim returned the kiss when he saw the type-writer. Abby's hair did incredible things!

It was about 7:45 when Tony and Ziva left. They arrived in the theater's fire together (Ziva was not willing to get in the fire, so Tony went with her.) They were in a separate room from the rest of the theater. This must be a secret room so the muggles don't see people coming out of the fireplace or appearing out of nowhere, thought Ziva.

Tony was amazed by the theater. His eyes grew to the size of a quaffle when he saw the huge screen. He spun around when the commercials started because he wasn't expecting sound from everywhere.

"Zi, this is EPIC! This is the coolest place I've ever been in! Other than Hogwarts of course… Well its good competition for Hogwarts."

Ziva was beaming from ear to ear at his reactions. She actually stayed awake through the whole movie this time. When it was over, there were other couples kissing everywhere. Oh how she wanted Tony to kiss her, she thought, where were these thoughts and feelings coming from? I really need to think about things TONIGHT.

She was too busy thinking to herself to realize that Tony was reaching over to kiss her on the cheek. She just froze there as soon as his lips touched her skin. Warmth spread over her entire body, originating from that spot. Fireworks were going off in her head.

Tony threw on that DiNozzo grin and escorted her out of the theater. His hand was on the small of her back and sent more warmth through her body. They used floo powder to get back to Tony's house.

It was 11 o'clock already. Everyone had gone to bed. They were trying to walk as quietly as they could. They both stopped at Abby's door. Ziva turned to Tony.

"Thank you for the necklace, Tony. It really is beautiful. Merry Christmas."

This time Ziva reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Her hand was covering the other cheek. Tony was stunned. She smiled, turned around, and grabbed for the doorknob.

Tony stopped her before she could. He put his hand on her elbow and spun her around. Ziva gasped for what felt like the millionth time today. Tony kissed her on the lips! It wasn't just a peck either. They kissed until they were both out of air. Ziva had never kissed anyone before and was lost on what to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clasped her fingers together. Tony had one hand on the back of her head and one on the small of her back again. Tony had done this before. Many times.

Ziva's head was spinning so fast that she thought she might pass out. To add to the spinning, there were millions of loud fireworks going off inside the spinning. Her knees started to buckle a bit, but Tony was holding her just right so she wouldn't fall.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Tony, once again, had the DiNozzo grin on his face, except it was even bigger. Ziva's smile couldn't get any bigger without it leaving her face. Her first kiss was the most amazing kiss she will ever have. Tony, who has kissed many women, felt that there was something different about this one.

"Merry Christmas, Zi," Tony winked before turning and walking away toward his room. Boy did he have something to tell Tim!

Ziva stood there frozen for a minute. The spinning was started to slow down some and the fireworks were going out. Oh my god, Tony just kissed me, and I kissed him back, Ziva thought. She fell back against the wall beside the door and slid down into a crouched position. She could barely keep her excitement inside. She had to go tell Abby or she might explode. Getting the movie tickets was a very good idea.

"Abby!" Ziva whispered, "Abby get up! I have to tell you something!"

"Wha'… wha's wrong?"

"I. Just. Kissed. Tony. DiNozzo. I kissed him! A real kiss! My first kiss!"

Abby shot up in bed. She was fully awake now, "You kissed? Like, French style or just a peck?"

"Full-on French style," Ziva was still beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh my god! Are you guys dating now? Did he tell you that he loves you? Did you tell him that you love him? What did he say-" Ziva cut Abby off before the girl would explode.

"He said 'Merry Christmas, Zi', winked, and walked into his room. I don't love him. I have a crush on him. There's a big difference. Plus, I think it was just a one-night stand kind of deal. I don't think anything else is going to happen," Ziva's smile faded a bit.

"Whatever. You guys are perfect for each other. You're going to end up together in the end. Everybody knows it. There's always going to be something between you two."

"Yeah, ok. I'm really tired, Abby. I think I'm going to get some rest."

"Yeah me, too."

**In Tony's room-**

Tim was reading 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard' when Tony walked in.

"Tim!"

"What?"

"Shhhhh! Not so loud, McGrouchy. Guess what?"

"What, Tony?"

"I just kissed Ziva!"

"What! A real kiss? When? Why?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes a real kiss. About thirty seconds ago out in the hallway. I dunno really… it was a 'in the moment' kind of thing. It was great, though. By far the best kiss I've ever had, and I've had a bunch. It was different feeling with her. My head did a few spins. It felt…right."

"You love her!"

"I do not! Besides, it was probably just a one-time kind of thing. She probably won't even say anything about it. Life will go on normally…"

"Whatever. You love her. Goodnight, Tony."

"'Night."


End file.
